


I Think I've Got a Little Crush on You

by j_blueberry



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_blueberry/pseuds/j_blueberry
Summary: Двенадцать недель прошло с несостоявшейся свадьбы. Джейс вернулся, и весь институт работает на пределе, борясь с Валентином. Радж, однако, продолжает отвлекаться на одного конкретного Лайтвуда.





	

**Author's Note:**

Радж в Нью-Йоркском институте уже шесть месяцев. Ну, пять месяцев, три недели, шесть дней и несколько часов; если кто-то считает. Парень вздыхает, оглядывая развернувшуюся перед ним картину. Уж он считает, он _действительно_ считает, поверьте.

Алек Лайтвуд, сто девяносто сантиметров ангельского совершенства, и его чуть менее высокий, но не менее великолепный парень Магнус Бейн, Верховный маг Бруклина. Радж бы и его рост попытался угадать, но колдун ежедневно меняет высоту каблука в попытке избежать растяжения мышц шеи, карабкаясь на гору Лайтвуд для поцелуя. Что происходит регулярно. Как сейчас, например, когда они прячутся от чужих глаз в коридоре у входа в Институт.

Радж отводит взгляд в сторону, изучает пол, потолок, усердно работающий позади него командный центр. Обычно они прощаются быстрее. Быстрый взгляд — неа, все еще не разъединились.

— Можешь подождать моего Александра в командном центре, — Магнус немного отстраняется, чтобы сказать это, после снова ныряя в страстный поцелуй.

Радж намек улавливает — оба: "проваливай" и "мой Александр" — и вяло тащится обратно к стене в главной комнате. Роется в планшете, проверяя информацию от Конклава. Это не срочно, со времен неудавшейся свадьбы они только и делают, что кидают их во всевозможные стычки. Даже Лидия Бранвелл, проведшая последние двенадцать недель в Идрисе в тщетных попытках успокоить разбушевавшийся Совет, кажется, эту битву выиграть не сможет.

Радж по ней скучает. Они хорошо поладили. Оба были втянуты во все это дерьмо с Конклавом, пытающимся уничтожить Лайтвудов, особенно, дурацкий суд. Просто счастье, что после ареста Изабель смогла его простить.

Джейс, однако, вряд ли остыл после обыска гардероба Клэри, что, впрочем, не особо помогло, ведь самой девушке Радж понравился и теперь частенько получал от нее приглашения помочь на тренировке.

Он тяжело вздыхает. Да, возможно, было бы проще, признайся он всем, что предпочитает мужчин. Ну, одного конкретного мужчину. Он оборачивается к старшему Лайтвуду. По крайней мере, они разорвали поцелуй, так что осталось только дождаться, пока распутают руки, и можно будет наконец заняться работой.

— Кого-то ждешь? 

Знакомый голос слева заставляет Раджа подпрыгнуть. Изабель Лайтвуд. В тренировочной форме, с каплями пота и широкой ухмылкой, украшающей ее лицо.

— Твоего брата, — он помахивает планшетом. — У нас-

— Что-то смертельно важное с Конклавом, — она закатывает глаза типично Алековым жестом. — Как обычно.

Радж застывает, медленно кивая, и откидывается на стену.   
— Они просто отыгрываются на нем. На всех нас. В конце концов, они смирятся.

— А ты? Что думаешь обо всем... этом? — ее взгляд проницательный, уверенный, и Радж внезапно осознает, что она совершенно точно понимает, почему он стоит здесь, подглядывая за прощающимся с любовником Алеком.

Донесет ли она Конклаву? Конечно, нет. Не после того, что Алек сделал, через что ему до сих пор приходится проходить. Он опускает голову, кусая губы.

— Все в порядке, — Изабель касается его руки, улыбаясь. — Он и не догадывается. Как всегда. Магнусу пришлось в лицо назвать его симпатяжкой и подмигнуть, рассуждая о любви к мужчинам, перед тем как до него наконец дошло, и даже после этого он чуть не женился на Лидии.

Радж не может сдержать улыбки. Звучит похоже на Алека. Но он заталкивает ее обратно, возвращая нейтральное выражение лица.  
— Я с ним работаю, вот и все. Деловые отношения.

— Продолжай себя уговаривать. Просто не делай ничего, что может разрушить его счастье, — Изабель легонько толкает его в плечо, после направляясь обратно в тренировочный зал. Дружеский толчок или что-то вроде "если причинишь боль моему брату, убью"? Зная Иззи, наверняка, и то и другое.

Радж крутит головой, разминая шею. Будто бы он мог причинить боль Алеку. Который, кстати, наконец приближается к нему.

— Эй, Радж, извини, что заставил ждать, я, эм, — парень запинается, сверля глазами пол.

— Без проблем, Алек, — он перепрыгивает ступеньку, подстраиваясь под шаг Лайтвуда, когда они подходят к одному из больших мониторов в командном центре. — Эта миссия не является ни срочной, ни важной, что бы там Конклав ни думал.

— Как и любая другая, — Алек криво усмехается собственной шутке.

Так и есть. Очередная трата времени на нелепую миссию Конклава, которая никому не принесет и капли пользы.

Тем не менее, в итоге, для Раджа все выглядело не так трагично, ведь несмотря на его небольшую несчастную влюбленность в Алека, он осознавал, что парень — лучший глава Института, который только может быть. Он работает сообща со всеми охотниками, одновременно держа связь с лидерами Нижнего мира. Он превращает бесполезные миссии в возможность помочь другим. Он _хороший_ человек.

И именно поэтому когда следующим утром Мариз ловит его на выходе из спальни, желудок ухает куда-то вниз. Позади нее незнакомый охотник, но он разговаривает с кем-то, повернувшись боком.

Женщина щелкает пальцами, привлекая внимание Раджа.  
— Для тебя есть задание. Работа под прикрытием. Отчитываться будешь мне и только мне.

Радж сцепляет руки за спиной.  
— Конклав-

— Конклав знает то, что им нужно знать, — Мариз указывает на мужчину позади. — Это Такеши Кайду из Токийского института. Он присоединится к нам на какое-то время. Я хотела бы, чтобы ты брал его на ваши с Алеком миссии.

Алек. Радж наклоняется, заглядывая за спину Лайтвуд. Теперь охотник повернут к нему лицом, с опущенными к планшету глазами. Он примерно такого же роста, как и сам Радж, такого же телосложения, с короткими темными волосами, торчащими в разные стороны острыми иглами, и невероятной костной структурой. Пока парень изучает новичка, Такеши поднимает голову, перехватывая его взгляд, и неторопливо оценивающе оглядывает с ног до головы в ответ. Кровь приливает к шее, а сердце в груди заходится маленькой колибри.

Радж выпрямляется так, чтобы Мариз закрыла обзор. Охотник-гей. Вот в чем ее план. Он пытается сдержать вздох, но это тяжелее, чем кажется. Алек влюбился в мужчину азиатской внешности, поэтому Мариз пытается соблазнить его другим. Как будто это вообще сопоставимо.

— Я понял задание, — произносит он. Мысленно добавляя, что никоим образом не собирается помогать этой "миссии" осуществиться.

— Отлично. Такеши, познакомься с Раджем. Он покажет тебе Институт, а затем представит моему сыну, действующему главе Нью-Йоркского института. Радж, проследи, чтобы Алек проводил с Такеши время. Может быть, стоит организовать что-то вроде приветственного ужина. Я отправляюсь в Идрис, так что держи меня в курсе.  
Она направляется прочь, отстукивая четкий ритм каблуками.

— Я что-нибудь организую, — бормочет Радж, совершенно точно не собираясь ничего предпринимать. Алек и так по уши в работе, не хватало только свободные вечера у него отобрать. Лайтвуд вел бы себя почтительно, вежливо и достойно, и... скучал бы по Магнусу все это время. Не этого Радж для него хотел.

— Радж, правильно? — Такеши протягивает руку в приветствии, улыбаясь. Его голос мягкий и глубокий, с едва заметным акцентом. — Я уже разложил вещи, так что, возможно, ты мог бы показать мне командный центр?

— Эм, конечно, — Радж быстро и крепко пожимает руку парня. Теплая и мозолистая — типичная ладонь охотника. — Иди за мной.  
Он продвигается от личных комнат к главному командному центру, называя имена, выделяя кусочки полезной информации. Такеши, кажется, нравится: он вежлив с новыми знакомыми, задает умные вопросы, внимательно слушает. Может Мариз и привела его по неправильным причинам, он, тем не менее, станет хорошим дополнением к команде.

Хорошим дополнением. Радж едва сдерживается, чтобы не засмеяться. Парень безумно хорош собой, невероятно умен и, судя по всему, замечательный охотник. Надо бы поумерить пыл, но это сложно, когда Такеши так увлекательно рассказывает.

Приближаясь ко входу в Институт, Радж тормозит. Он знает, какое сейчас время и кто будет в коридоре. Однако, Такеши, оставаясь в неведении, успевает сделать еще несколько шагов, перед тем как застыть с открытым ртом. Радж чуть сдвигается в сторону, смотря в том же направлении.

Знакомая картина. Алек Лайтвуд, тесно прижатый к его бойфренду, Магнусу Бейну. Руки оплетены вокруг друг друга, губы непрерывно движутся, тяжелое дыхание перемежается с тихими вздохами и страстными стонами. Радж представляет, как они делают это в лофте Магнуса. Алек собирается уходить, и маг открывает ему портал, следуя за парнем, — как он слышал не раз — "просто короткий поцелуя для удачного начала дня, дорогой".

Короткие поцелуи Магнуса никогда не к **о** ротки.

— Это... — шепчет Такеши, мечась глазами вверх-вниз, вдоль и поперек пары. — Я слышал, что этот Институт довольно терпим, что Алек может быть... но никто не говорил, что у него есть парень.

— Алек очень, очень счастлив с Магнусом, — отвечает Радж, дергая мужчину за рукав. — Пошли, позволим им немного уединения.

— Все когда-то случается впервые, — бормочет колдун, частично заглушенный губами Лайтвуда.

Радж краснеет, отступая в главную комнату. Такеши идет следом, вертя головой в попытке выхватить еще пару моментов.  
— Этот Институт гораздо более открытый, чем мой старый. Конечно, доходили слухи, но мы думали, что это просто... ну, слухи.

Радж смеется, стремительно захлопывая рот ладонью.   
— Извини, просто в последнее время здесь такой бардак творится, я даже не подумал, как это все будет выглядеть в глазах другого, эм, охотника.

— Бардак? — Такеши придвигается ближе, пробегая взглядом по улыбке парня. — Но сейчас лучше?

Лучше? Радж вспоминает время, когда он только встретил Алека, насколько серьезным, подавленным и несчастным он был. Как всем, что имело значение, были миссии, а Конклав — всегда прав. А потом была путаница с Мелиорном, и Радж снова пытается не краснеть от неприятного воспоминания, и Иззи, и чаша. Даже свадьба. Алек, казалось, мог сломаться под всем этим давлением.

А потом появился Магнус. Который предложил Алеку выбор. Который поддержал его в противостоянии родителям и Конклаву. Который не принес Алеку ничего, кроме счастья.

Радж буквально чувствует, как где-то в голове победно вспыхивает электрическая лампочка. Алек никогда раньше не улыбался. Теперь Алек никогда не _перестает_ улыбаться.

Потому что пять месяцев, три недели и шесть дней Радж скрывал влюбленность в Лайтвуда, но Лайтвуд действительно _любит_ Магнуса. И как бы Радж не тосковал, он ничего не может с этим сделать. На самом деле, он ничего не хочет делать. Здорово уже, что он может видеть его улыбку. Звучит, как старомодное клише, конечно, но он счастлив, когда Алек счастлив.

— Намного лучше, ты даже представить себе не можешь, — отвечает он с широкой улыбкой. — Те слухи-

— Какие слухи? — Алек поворачивает из-за угла. Розовые припухшие губы растянуты в улыбке, а глаза светятся довольными огоньками.

Такеши замирает, в страхе оглядываясь на Раджа, понятия не имея, как Лайтвуд может отреагировать на сплетни.

— О нашей успешной политике работы с Нижним миром. Ты, вроде как, сделал себе имя в Идрисе, — проговаривает парень, ловя благодарный взгляд в ответ.

Алек краснеет, опуская голову и коротко криво улыбаясь.  
— Это не только моя заслуга. Ты — важная часть команды. Ничего бы не вышло без тебя, Иззи, Джейса и Клэри. Но ты не представил меня нашему новому другу.

— Алек, это Такеши Кайду, прямиком из Токийского института. Он с нами на неопределенный срок.  
Мужчины пожимают друг другу руки.

Алек может и влюблен в Магнуса, но он все еще ужасно неопытен, оглядывая Такеши с ног до головы. Худшее здесь, однако, — это крошечная понимающая улыбка, которую он посылает Раджу. Крошечная, _очевидная_ улыбка, которую замечает даже Кайду.

— Я вас оставлю, чтобы ты мог помочь ему влиться, — Алек отступает назад в главную комнату с широкой ухмылкой на губах. Радж не уверен, кто мог поспособствовать такому поведению: Иззи, Джейс или даже Магнус, но он точно знает, что смущен. Он не думал, что Алек знает, что он гей, или что Алек может попытаться свести его с кем-то, делая невероятно очевидные намеки в его сторону.

Поэтому он стонет, роняя лицо на ладони. И именно поэтому он удивленно замирает, почувствовав мягкое прикосновение к плечу. Он поднимает голову.

— Все хорошо. Правда, — Такеши улыбается и наклоняется ближе. — Может нам стоит устроить те ужины, о которых говорила Мариз. Только, знаешь, для нас двоих.

Радж не может не улыбнуться в ответ. Его шестимесячная размером-с-горную-гряду влюбленность в Алека не растворится по щелчку пальцев, но несколько вечеров — не меньше, следуя приказу Мариз — могут помочь ее уменьшить.

— Как насчет чего-то индийского? — он собирается предложить любимый маленький ресторанчик за углом, когда Такеши хлопает его по руке.

— Я очень даже "за", — парень пытается подмигнуть, но заливается смехом, закрывая лицо руками. — Ох, ужасно прозвучало! Прости. Я пытался казаться крутым, я придурок.

Радж качает головой, присоединяясь к смеху.  
— Милый придурок, по крайней мере.

Такеши поднимает голову, с надеждой заглядывая мужчине в глаза.  
— Ты прав, здесь и правда здорово, в Нью-Йорке.

Радж оборачивается к командному центру, жужжащему подготовкой к несущественным миссиям. Если будут нужны, им позвонят. Он протягивает ладонь, неуверенно улыбаясь.  
— Это место просто до краев переполнено возможностями. Не против, если я покажу тебе некоторые из них?


End file.
